


Kill la Kill Girlfriend Sharing~

by Izissia



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Breeding, Exhaustion, Exhibitionism, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Sweat, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: Comissioned by the lovely Kinky no Kyoukai and clocking in at 4,200 words and 69 (nice) paragraphs~ It’s a doozy.Full of : Public Sex, Incest, Kill la Kill spoilers I guess, Sexual Exhaustion/Marathon Sex~, Blowjobs, Vaginal Sex, Breeding, Very definitely Breeding, Sharing Girlfriends, Good and Pure Lesbians and probably a whole lot more~. It owns and is canon and there we go~.Ryuko and Satsuki are dating Mako and Nonon, respectively~ They go on a double date and end up sharing their girlfriends~





	Kill la Kill Girlfriend Sharing~

"Tsk, late again, transfer student." Nonon smirks, her hips shift up delightedly against Satsuki's side as she glanced up at her queen, and girlfriend, for approval.   
"Are you still calling me that?" Ryuko scoffs, giving a dismissive shrug as her fingers curled all the tighter into Mako's own. Plop~ Her ass dropped right down into the booth. Sat opposite Nonon, and her Queen. Mako had a wide smile on her face.   
"Well what else am I supposed to call ya?" Nonon scowls, another quick look to Satsuki, who remained as regal as ever. Nonon tsk's a second time, crossing an arm beneath her petite chest.  
"How's about... Babydaddy~?" the punk's lips twist into a delighted smirk, as she leans across the booth, and sinks her palm into Nonon's thighs!  
! It struck a nerve with Nonon, to say the least. The girl was bright red at least, "Don't be ridiculous, transfer student!" she shook, "Your load could never compare to Satsukisama's~" she pants, her ass shifts back towards the snow-white queen.  
"Really~?" Ryuko grins, her thumb hooks into her jeans, "Then I guess I'll just have to fuck you twice as hard to make up for it." Nonon began to gasp and shake! Her face blushing all the harder!  
"Not here, transfer student!" she whines, her head shook to and fro as her eyes were fixated on Ryuko's now revealed cock. SMACK~ As the punkslut's jeans came undone her throbbing, veined length sprung free, striking against her loose tee. Already half-erect, Ryuko really was shameless. "Satsuki, tell her!" Nonon all but begged as she remained exactly as indignant as she should be.  
"Hrmm?" Satsuki cocked, her eyes drifting from Mako to the pair besides her. "Do not get us thrown out." was about all Satsuki had to say on the matter.  
"No promises, sis~" Ryuko groans as she reaches for NOnon's hips and yanks them back, right towards her body. Nonon began to thrash and writhe. Her tiny little fists bapping ineffectively against Ryuko's shoulders! "She's the one who threw down the gauntlet anyway~" she laughs, her tongue twirls right against her lips as she tugged Nonon's flailing frame right back against her lap. "nhnhf!" she grins, meshing the underside of her length beneath Nonon's skirt! She pumps her hips forwards harshly, kissing the bottom half of her shaft against Nonon's frame.  
"Hahn.. Godd..." Nonon's beet red face began to blush even harder, her panties were soaked through, plain white, with frills, and cute little pink music notes. And utterly transparent around her adorable, hairless folds. She was deathly aware of how fucking wet she was. Her cuntlips clamping pathetically around the side of that length. Ryuko ground her shaft against her concealed mons. Making her whine and squeak with delight.  
"I'm going to knock you up~" Ryuko growls down at the girl. Her voice loud enough that even Mako would shudder.   
"You can do it Ryuko~!" Mako cries! Throwing her arms into the air in a series of elaborate gestures! Most of which, were vaguelly sexual! "Mako always ends up feeling so sore~!" as she spoke, she pounds one fist into the other, before hunching over herself, holding an invisible cane, and her hip! "But she feels so good anyway~!" her face twisted into sheer delight! Eyes rolled back, tongue hanging out, a double peace sign! "If anyone can knock Nonon up, it's you~!" her hands clasped together as she swam in place like a tadpole. The show Mako put on, the spotlight affair was so very intense, that for the briefest of moments Ryuko had ceased her humping into Nonon's frame~ Just watching, a smile creeping onto her face, her dick twitching against Nonon's panties! "So do it~! Do it for all these people to see~! Knock Nonon uuuup!" pchoo~ An explosion of confetti erupted from the hyper animated girl. A brief moment of silence as everyone adjusted to what they'd just seen.  
Ryuko's grin only grows wider. "Hear that, Nonon~?" Ryuko grins down at the girl, "Even my girlfriend thinks I'm gonna knock you up~" ... Rrriip! Before Nonon could even sass Ryuko back, her panties were ripped down to her thighs, tugged off of one leg, and left dangling around the ankle of the other! "Nhnhn!" Ryuko moans as she swings her hips forwards! Her renowned speed led to her plunging her shaft into Nonon's folds in record time! Satsuki rose from her seat as Nonon was pinned back against the booth. The Pinkette's headp ushed back against the seat. One leg dangling off the chair, the other lifted up around Ryuko's side. The punk herself was basically on all fours, mounting Nonon against the public setting. Her shaft swung right into Nonon's folds! The bandleader gasps and wheezes in pleasure! Her tiny tits were blessed with rock hard nipples, jutting through her adorable shirt. Her beret slid off the back of her head, leading to her hair bouncing loose and free. Ryuko drools in delight as the hot, wet sounds of Nonon's cunt filled the air!  
"Hoooi Satsukicha- woah!" Mako gasps as her shirt was ripped down, and her hefty tits bounced free! Her rounded mountains of titflesh enveloped the other's snow-white shaft! Satsuki's pristine rod spears between her tits as a waitress approached them.   
"A-Aah.. Ready to order?" the girl questioned and cock.  
"Give us another fifteen minutes." Satsuki domineers. The girl nods, watching Mako's hefty tits jiggle with each thrust of that spearing length.  
"O-Of course.." the girl began to totter away. A harsh thrust had Nonon's squeals filling the air!  
"Fifteen minutes sis, really~?" Ryuko groans as she slams right into Nonon's perky body! "You're too kind~" her tongue drags against her lips for the briefest of seconds, before she plunges it right into Nonon's mewling, moaning mouth! The pinkette slut was totally blushing, shuddering with need as the closest to sass she had was gasping out in pleasure and clamping her cunt all the tighter around Ryuko's length! She shuddered and spasmed, as her wide open mouth was invaded! Ryuko's tongue sloshing and churning against her own! An open-mouthed tonguekiss, with an excess of drool~ Ryuko's warm, wet spittle simply fell right into Nonon's mewling maw. The girl's throat bulged as she swallowed it down.  
"What can I say~?" Satsuki laughs as she thrust Mako backwards, droping the girl onto her back on the booth and mounting her fat chest properly! "I love your girlfriends womb~" Satsuki proudly states. Mako's eyes filled with wonderment and delight as she was given front row seats to Ryuko's hefty nuts striking against Nonon's cunt. Just, a little upside down~. The girlpile was drawing a fair few stares from throughout the building. Not one of them seemed to mind~ Or if Nonon did, she was too incapacitated to let them know!  
Pwah~ Thick strands of spit link Ryuko's lips to Nonon's own. "As you should~" she moans in delight. Her nuts struck right against Nonon's folds, bottoming, balls deep in the other's cunt! Mako rears her face upwards, and shoves her upsidedown visage against Matoi's nuts~! Slrrrp! She noisiy makes out with Ryuko's nutsack! "Fuck~!" Ryuko howls, her shaft tensing up nigh immediately, throbbing, flexing deep within Nonon's body!  
The pinkette's face twisted into an obscene look of pleasure! It almost looked like she was choking there and then! Her eyes rolled, her body began to shake! Her dangling leg seizes up as she begins to spasm like she was being electrocuted! Her legs clamping tight around Ryuko's body! Her cunt squeezes it harshly and she CUMS~! Her whole body seizing in pleasure as her melting frame erupts all over Ryuko's shaft and lap! Oodles apon oodles of her clear, girlish wetness spraying from her frame! She came like a fucking geyser! With enough force to soak Ryuko's lap and Mako's face!  
"Fuuuuuck~!" Ryuko howled in pleasure as she began to wildly piston the last inch or so of her cock into the others cunt, mercilessly drilling her prick with incredible speed into the girl's frame~. Smacksmacksmack~ Nonon's folds clamped and trembled, milking around her length like there was no tomorrow! Ryuko's body flexes with desire, and she bursts herself~! A massive, messy eruption of her incredible, thick load shot right into Nonon's womb! "Nhnnhn. Yeah~ Gonna knock you up~!" Ryuko honestly believed Nonon was already bred, but she'd play it up regardless as her shaft trembles and flexes. As her veins pulsate deep, deep within Nonon's folds. Every twitch of her shaft was another hot, thick rope of minddestroying cream pouring right into Nonon's cuntlips! The pair were soaked through, Nonon's belly stretching just a little from the sheer size of the load drenched within her~.  
"Haaah... Transfer.. Student.." Nonon still gasped and twitched, her body still electrocuted, just a little, as that load was dumped right into her fertile little snatch.   
"Hoooi, Satsuki looks bigger than I remember!!" Mako laughs as she spreads her chubby, thick thighs apart! Her now bare cuntlips were equally as puffy~. She was on her back, Ryuko's lips dripping with her spittle, a wiide smile on her face as Satsuki presses her radiant cockhead against Mako's greedy, puffy cunt! Squelch! Mako's girldrool ensured that everyone at the restaurant would get to hear Satsukisamaa's shaft slowly, steadily plunging into her cunt.  
"That must mean she's real excited to knock you up~." Ryuko groans, as she slowly, steadily pulls her hips backwards. PWAP~! Her length sprung free, dripping with her own hot, white cum. Nonon's stretched apart cuntlips gushed and drooled Ryuko's bubbling white cream~ The punk's thick, creamy load bursting right from her folds~ Drizzling down onto the leathery seat beneath.  
"Hahh..." Ryuko pants out delightedly, "You gonna call me babydaddy now~?" Ryuko grins. Nonon's leg still flinched and shuddered as her blushing face uttered a simple  
"No."  
Ryuko began to turn in place, Mako's moans growing louder with every passing second! She and Ryuko were easily the loudest of the bunch~. "Hoooh~!" she moans out loud with sheer delight, before Ryuko's sopping, wet, cumcaked prick lands SMACK Across her face~ She lifts her head upwards happily, dragging her nostrils along the nuts she'd worshipped until seconds before. Her mouth opened wide, her tongue slobbering the cream from Ryuko's shaft eagerly as Satsuki grips onto her hips, and slams that imperial shaft into her! "She really is eager, Ryuko~" Mako spoke amidst long, lapping liicks!  
"And why wouldn't she be~?" Ryuko smiles as she shifts her hips back and back, grinding her cockhead against her perfect girlfriends suckling lips. "You're so hot~." she moans happily. as she slams her hips forwards, and bulges out Mako's throat!  
"Ghmff~!" the both of Mako's legs swing upwards as she was skewered between those twin shafts! Satsuki immediately grips her legs, keeping them spread like a V as she began to plunge harder, faster into Mako's cunt!  
"I bet I'll burst before you~" Ryuko grins towards her sister, her pelvis messily kisses against Mako's body! Her shaft visibly stretching out her girlfriends delighted, gagging throat.  
"Nhnff. Not much of a bet." Satsuki taunts, her bare asscheeks tensing behind her as she SMACKS her balls right against Mako's cunt. "You always do, sis~." her tongue drags against her lips at that teasing gesture.   
"Oh, so you're forefeitting~?" Ryuko laughs, Mako's chubby body rocked between their frames. Her whole figure sloshes and rolls, her adorably thick thighs trembling just as well as her fat, rounded tits! They clapped together, her shirt lifted up to show off her jiggling mountains of titflesh!  
"And what does this forefeit entail~?" Satsuki cocked a brow as Nonon steadily came to. Striking Ryuko's ass harshly before spreading her bouncing asscheeks apart.  
"Suck my dick, sis~" Ryuko moans, leaning her head back some to moan down at the pinkette behind her. "You break it you bought it~" she gasps, her hips swinging forwards at an awkward angle, and Mako's whole body tenses up in pleasure! Choking loudly on the shaft slammed right into her face!  
"Hrmmm~" Satsuki sighs aloud, stroking Mako's thighs eagerly. "This fertile little cunt seems desperate for my load~ Have you been neglecting her~?" she was just taunting Ryuko, naturally~.  
"Why do you think we were late, sis~?" Ryuko moans as Mako began to gargle out a giggle around her shaft! Shooting a peace sign, and a wink at Satsuki.  
"Hnhn." Satsuki's pelvis crashed against Mako's crotch. "No matter~" she purrs as her radiant flesh drilled with determination against the other's body. "When I breed this marvelous twat before you can shoot your load down her face~ You'll spend the rest of the night with your face between my legs, understand~?" Ryuko's face just lit up in pleasure as she began to plunge her hips harder, faster into Mako's body.  
"You're on~" she moaned, reaching an arm forwards, her fingers twist into Satsuki's raven haired mane, yanking the girl over Mako's splitroast body, she slams her tongue into the other's maw. Satsuki wasn't one to that that kind of treatment sitting down! Her tongue coiled and writhed against the other's own! Battling for dominance between their lips as they churned Mako's insides into a frothy mess! bubbles of spit poured out of her face, as a frothy white ring formed around the very base of Satsuki's shaft from how very delighted she was! "Mhmmm~" Ryuko sliiides her fingers down, down Satsuki's slender spine, and she takes two great big handfuls of her sisters ass. "Nhnhn~" her moans grew all the louder as she began to fondle that heavenly ass~ Her eyes rolled within her totally shut lids. It felt as though Mako was going to break long before the either of them came into her needy little holes.  
Nonon's fingers spread Ryuko's asscheeks far, far apart. And she leant her face in right between them! Had Satsuki been aware of what her beloved was doing, she might've warned the little buttslut not to~ "There you are, transfer student~" Nonon teases as she drags her tongue against Ryuko's donut shaped asshole. "Allow me to repay you for earlier~" she smirks and.. Slurps! Her lips wrap around Ryuko's pucker like it was an overly juicy fruit! Nonon's own eyes falling shut as she buries her face between those toned asscheeks! Loudly, messily tonguing against Ryuko's backdoor! "Mhmm, this ass could never compare to Satsukisama's~." Nonon taunts, her fingernails raking across Ryuko's asscheeks! The onslaught on her erogenous zones was simply far, far too much for Ryuko to take! Her thighs began to shift and squirm! Her body tensed up with need! Her prick stiffened, at least another inch added on to its length! And she.. CAME~! All over again! Mako's face began to nod eagerly along her length as she was forcefed gallons apon gallons of Ryuko's thick, creamy load! Her throat bulged with each mouthful she swallowed down! But there was simply far too much! It rushed back up her upside-down throat! Her cuntlips clamped all the tighter around Satsuki's huge throbbing dick! The Empress never ceased her constant assault on Mako's body, even as she began to cough, and splutter, and BURST~! Thick gobs of cream flew from her face, gushing out from either side of her lips, and bursting from her nostrils!   
She tried her best to swallow it all down, she really did~ But soon enough, it looked like she'd just been facial'd! And all the while, Ryuko's shaft was balls deep in her face.  
"Haaaah~" Ryuko moans as she stumbles backwards, yanking messily out of Mako's face~ Barely able o flick a single rope of cum across her face before she sat right back down on Nonon's petite frame! Making the pink haired girls body shoot up, as she began to claw and squeeze at Ryuko's booty, before giving in. Her body trembled, and she began to subserviently lick, buried beneath those sweaty asscheeks.  
"You lose, sis~" Ryuko moans, her semi erect dick dangling atop Mako's cumdrenched face~ "Now knock my girlfriend up!" she cries, rolling her hips enthusiastically against Nonon's frame. She ground her ass down on that girl as Satsuki began to slam right into the other's folds!  
"hieeee~! Ryuukoooo~!" Mako screams as her spine arches with need! "My womb~! My womb~! She's tearing my womb in two!" Mako squeals beneath her facemask of cum!  
"That's it! Harder!" Ryuko cries, and her sister giddily obliged! Mako's tongue just about the only thing that could be seen beneath the thick webbings of cream that drenched her face completely. Panting and gasping in pleasure! Ryuko leans forwards, finally freeing Nonon from beneath her ass. The pinkette hungrily swallowed down some air, as Ryuko leans over Mako, sinks her fingers once more into Satsuki's asscheeks, and this time YANKS her right down into her lovers cunt! "Knock. Her. Up!" Ryuko howls towards Satsuki, her body racked with pleasure as she helped her sister impregnate her girlfriend!  
"With.. Pleasure~!" Satsuki howls as her hips were held balls deep in Mako's hot, shlick cunt! Her head gave a swift nod, as she released her incredible load right into Mako's tight, tight cunt~ Ryuko's shaft had trembled and throbbed, and shot a thousand thick strings of her load into Nonon~ But Satsuki's shaft flexed steadily not twitching wildly~ Instead her load came with such force Mako was certain that Satsuki came in one continuous burst! Like a hose, drenching her insides and breeding her harshly! Mako's eyes rolled in pleasure from the obscene thought! She lifts her hips higher as Satsuki's shaft unloads deep inside of her. She groans in pleasure, her own cuntlips clamping and convulsing around that shaft. Dropping both hands to cradle at her gut as it was stretched and swollen from the sheer size of the mighty load dumped right into her.  
Tremble~ Shudder. Tense. And.. Shlock~ Mako's fat ass hit the chair beneath her as Satsuki's shaft sprung free from her overfull cuntlips. She whines in pleasure as she strokes her oh so full cuntlips. "How was that, sis~?" Ryuko's tongue drags against Satsuki's lips.  
"You act as though I've never fucked her before~" Satsuki chuckled gently. "Now then sister. I belive I owe you~" she smiled sweetly at the younger girl.  
Ryuko swung one leg off the seat, flopping her backside down against it and sitting down on the chair properly for the first time since she'd arrived! "You got that right, sis~" she purrs, patting her lap eagerly, "Squat beneath me~" she purrs, "You know I love your ass, probably more than Nonon~."  
"Impossible." the pinkette hisses, her eyes drift down at Mako's cumflooded cunt. "You're wasting Satsukisama's sperm!" she pouts!  
"Hoh! Sorry!" Mako giggles, reaching a hand down to cup at her cunt. That thick, gooey load poured out around her fingers. "There's too much!" she squeaks as her fingers were drenched with that creamy wetness.  
"Tsk." Nonon scoffs, as Satsuki's huge, pale ass was jutting out behind her body. Her face perfectly primed between Ryuko's thighs. Nonon crawls along the ground, beneath the table, just like Satsuki~ And.. Mwah~ She can't help herself. Her tongue drags against the others as the pair began to messily make out beneath Ryuko.   
"Dinner and a show~?" Ryuko whines, it seemed Satsuki was more than content to mesh her lips noisily against Nonon's body! The pair honestly and truly loved each other~ As if they could prove that with a kiss alone, they were intent on doing it. Ryuko's shaft stiffened and swelled, as she reached her hand towards Mako's cumfilled cunt, and started to idly slosh her fingers into those folds.  
"Hooft~" Mako giggles eagerly, Ryuko's eyes shone down at hers. And.. Shlurp! Ryuko's whole body shot upwards, her eyes immediately snapped down to the devious smirk affixed to Satsuki's lips as she took the moment of distraction to launch a sneak attack on her shaft! Nonon crawled besides Satsuki, she didn't squat herself though, and she plants both her palms against Mako's thighs. Her face pushed against the pairs fingering digits, wordlessly, poutily demanding they release Mako's folds!   
Ryuko's fingers slipped free and curled right into Satsuki's hair~ The radiant, glowing queen took to slobbering on her shaft like it was a perrsonal mission! "Hahhhh~ Fuck sis.." Ryuko moans, pulling her eyes free from her sisters fat, bare ass, exaggerated from the pose waving in the air beneath her. Instead, she drifts her eyes down to Satsuki's fat, pouty lips, that had enveloped her shaft utterly and completely! Satsuki's cheeks hollowed inwards as she began to fucking suck! "Hngh! Fuck sis!" both of Ryuko's hands curled into Satsuki's hairline. Not so much as to dominate the girls hairline, but because she felt she might melt away if she didn't!  
Shlrp~ While Satsuki's blowjob had Ryuko's nuts tensed up already, gushing her preseed wildly into her radiant throat, Nonon took her steady cuntlicking a lot more slowly~ Savouring every gob of her goddess's perfect cum that she seeped out from Mako's trembling pink folds~. She plunges her tongue into the girls overfull walls, before yanking it right back up, dipping her head back, she purrs in pleasure as she swallows down a glorious second hand load of Satsuki's divine cream~  
"Jeeze, you're enjoying this more than I am!" Mako giggles happily as Ryuko's hips swing upwards! Her teeth gritted from the intense pleasure rolling through her body! A lesser girl would've creamed herself already! But she held herself back! Her balls begged her to cum! But she knew she could do better! "Hahhn~!" she slams her pelvis into Satsuki's face! Finally able to take a more active role in her facefucking! she plunges her shaft right into the snow-white empress's face, just as the gagging girl slams herexperienced face down on that cock!  
"Satsuki's load is the best~" Nonon drools, her eyes foggied over with lust, she shoves her face into Mako's cunt, the bowlcut babe giggles as Nonon smears that second hand cream that oozed from her cuntlips all over her face~ Nonon would look like she'd just been blessed with a hot thick cumshower from her beloved!  
Ryuko's heels twist into the ground, her asscheeks tense and tremble, her dick shudders and writhes, just begging for her to release! She grunts and whines, plunging her hips forwards as hard as she can! Slamming her nuts against Satsuki's drooling chin! "Shake your.. Ass!" she gasps, her head spinning from pure, uncontrollable lust!  
Satsuki's wide ample hips swung slowly, steadily, from left to right! The sensual motions hypnotizing both Ryuko and Mako who stared dumbfounded at that hefty, pale backside swinging to and fro before.. SMACK! The girl lifts her high heels up, and swings her hips upwards~ CLAP! Her tremendous asscheeks crashed together! Clap! Clap! She began to bounce her ass wildly, shamelessly beneath Ryuko!  
"That's playing dirty, sissss~" Ryuko oozes in pleasure, as hard as she clenched at her hips~ Her shaft was bubbling, oozing cum from the tip~ Not prenut, but very definitely cum! She couldn't hold back~ Her eyes fixated completely on that godly backside clapping, quaking beneath her.  
"Oh.. God!" she howls as she swings her hips forwards. Mako hoists her legs up just a little as Nonon deviously laps and licks at her clitty! The pairs hips swing upwards and.. SPRT~! They came in absolute, and complete unison! SPRRRT~ Ryuko's wild, delighted loads shot deep, deep into Satsuki's worshipful face! That megafat ass stopped clapping and quaking beneath them as she runs both her palms across Ryuko's nuts~  
"You'd better not hold anything back, Transfer Student~" Nonon pants as her face was dripping with Mako's wetness, her tongue drags steadily along Mako's convulsing cuntlips, the girl's wetness gushing across her face!   
"Wouldn't.. Dream of it~" Ryuko felt that she might collapse from the sheer force of her massive load~ Gallons apon gallons of her incredible, thick load pouring right into her sisters hungry, chugging throat~ Not a drop spilled free from Satsuki's face, she suckled on that shaft with steely determination~ Slowly, slowly rearing her hips backwards. Her lips wrapped around the tip of that shaft as she watched that shaft pulse and flex within her throat~ Suckling on nothing more than the tip of that shaft as it erupts deep into her throat~. Ryuko got to watch each time it flexes~ How it grew that little fatter, and how Satsuki swallowed down her shot~  
Pwap~ Satsuki popped off of that shaft~ Ryuko'ss shaft pulsed and twitched in the air happily, the coolness around making her pant and blush~ but not a drop of cum slid free from her shaft.  
Satsuki's fingers drag across her lis, scooping up what little cum had managed to besmirch her lips. And, slrp~ She laps her fingers clean quite happily. "Enjoy, little sister~?" she smiles, as she rises to her feet, and tugs her skirt down over her huge, pale ass, her rear drops besides Nonon's own, who giddily climbs into her lap.  
"Fuck.. Yeah.." Ryuko was woozy, panting for air~ Mako nuzzled up against her softly, stroking her cheek happily. "You two picked this shitty restaurant right~?" Ryuko pants softly as Mako's fingers coiled around her shaft.  
"Yeah, what about it?" Nonon whines, peppering Satsuki in kisses.  
"Next date, we're playing dress up~."


End file.
